The Weather Clans: Book 2: Fallen Star
by Warriors-Skywing
Summary: Skywing's left her perfect clan because of Forest's word. She always wonders if it was the right thing to do. But trouble's coming. A storm's coming. Filled with hate, Shallowater wants her revenge. How are you suppose to stop someone who is already dead?
1. Allegiances

S L E E T C L A N

LEADER

**Crowstar**** – **Smokey black tom with one

white paw

DEPUTY

**Lilytail**** – **Light tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

MEDICINE 

CAT **Cloudbelly - **white and grey tom

WARRIORS ( Toms, and she cats without kits )

**Icetail**** – **White queen with black tips on ears

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Dawnsky** – Golden/brown tabby with black stripes

**Ivytail – **Black and white tom

**Apprentice, Birchpaw**

**Fluffytail – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightdream – **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Plumfeather – Dark grey tom**

**Fernleaf – Very light tabby she-cat**

**Leafstorm – tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mosspebble – Dark tabby tom**

**Pandafur – **Black and white she-cat

**Honeyflower – **Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Bananapelt –** Pale golden tom

**Skywing – **Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES (More than 6 moons old and training to be warriors)

** Ocean****paw – **white and grey she-cat

**Birchpaw** – Black she-cat

**Briarpaw **– Black and white tom

**Sunpaw** – Golden tom

QUEENS ( She-cats expecting or nursing kits )

**Fluffytail – **grey she–cat with a fluffy tai**l**

**Lightdream – **white she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS

**Windpelt**** – **silver/grey tom

F R O S T C l A N

LEADER **Duskstar - **Golden tom with black paws

DEPUTY** Jadepelt - **Blue/grey furred she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Cherrytail – **Light brown she cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

WARRIORS

**Shadeclaw**** – **Smokey black tom

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Shadowfur – **Dark furred tom 

**Fierceblaze – **Tabby she-cat

**Pinefur ****- **Dark brown she-cat

**Darkpelt – **Black fur with pale grey stripes

**Frogleap – **dark tom, green eyes

QUEENS

**Sunray**** – **bright ginger she-cat

ELDERS** Grassfur – **White she-cat, used to be medicine cat

S T O R M C L A N

LEADER** Thunderstar – **Golden tabby tom

DEPUTY** Adderclaw** – Very pale ginger tom

MEDICINE

CAT** Blossomheart – **Light brown she-cat with white spots

**Apprentice; Woodpaw**

WARRIORS

**Smokecloud – dark colored tom.**

**Brambleleaf** – tabby tom

**Apprentice**; **Redpaw**

**Waterfur** – Blue/grey tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Whalepaw**

**Tinytail** – Black tom with half his tail missing

R A I N C L A N

LEADER** Berrystar – **Spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY** Flowerfur – **Small tabby she-cat

MEDICINE  
CAT** Heatherheart – **Black she-cat

** Apprentice, Tallpine**

WARRIORS

**Goldenheart – **Ginger tom

**Waterstorm **– pretty she-cat with blue eyes

**Steelclaw – **Dark grey tom

**Apprentice; Earthpaw**

**Silentwater – **Black she-cat

QUEENS

**Mistfur – **Silver She-cat with darker stripes

ELDERS

** Wetfur – **Dark grey tom


	2. Thoughtful Minds

**This is just to save some time of me writing. People voted for a sequel, thankfully, as I have already started planning it. I will also be updating my other stories, and writing a new book called 'Rise of Wings' which is able Skywing's father. Other than that, prepare for more dieing cats, sad parts, happy parts, funny parts, and what ever else you expect from this story.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Skywing had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Pandafur was leaving the nursery, and joining the warriors again. Oceankit was becoming Oceanpaw, and Skywing was glad. Forest had told her about the kits powers.

"Oceankit, come forward."

The whole clan waited silently below.

"From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known asOceanpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior_. _Skywing you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice."

Skywing was frozen. Wait, her? She was Oceankit's mentor.

She stepped forward and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Oceankit felt sad. Her mentor didn't look very happy to have her as an apprentice.

Skywing shook herself, and smiled at the apprentice.

"Come on; let's go get you a bed in the apprentice den. Then, I'll start to teach you how to fight."

Oceanpaw looked very eager. She had always wanted to learn how to fight from the famous.

"Sure!" She agreed quickly, dashing off.

.

.

Skywing had been training Oceanpaw for over a moon. She was turning into a very fine apprentice.

One day, she was teaching Oceanpaw the scuff shake battle move, when she realized someone was watching her.

Cloudbelly, named shortly after Shallowater was found dead, was watching her at the edge of the training grounds; he held herbs in his mouth. He simply sat there watching her.

She turned her attention back to her apprentice. Once she had managed the move, Skywing sent her off to hunt.

The silver tabby, the brown had faded out of her fur completely now, she-cat turned and faced the Sleetclan medicine cat.

"Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

He said nothing back got up and walked over to her. Setting his herbs on the ground near her, he walked along side her, sniffing her side.

She froze and stiffened. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

He didn't reply for a bit, then backed away and sat down and looked at her with curiosity.

"You're expecting kits." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't joke with me, Cloudbelly."

He shook his head. "I'm not joking, Skywing. You're going to have kits."

.

..

.

Skywing wove in and out of the thick bush with ease, used to going along this trail.

She pondered over her thoughts. What would his reaction be? Would he be sad? Happy? Angry?

She also wondered how she could hide this from her clan. Her belly would be getting larger and larger; no cat would be able to miss that. Maybe she wouldn't eat as much, it was nearing Greenleaf, perhaps they would think she was just getting plump with prey.

She walked out of the last bushes and arrived in a clearing. It was just on Sleetclan's side of the border, and no other clan cats went here, not wanting to get scratched by the thick thorn branches that grew around it.

He turned around as she entered, smiling when he saw her.

"Hello, Skywing! How's your new apprentice?" Shadowfur asked.

"Tiring." She said with a grin.

He smiled back. "Yes, they're like that."

They sat side by side for a time, just thinking about things and enjoying each other's company.

Skywing broke the silence.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" He asked, giving her a lick on the ear.

She shrugged away. "It's really serious, Shadowfur."

The look in her eyes told her she wasn't joking. "What's wrong?"

She looked him bravely in the eye.

"I'm going to have your kits."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**It is short, you don't have to tell me that, but I want to get this story going. Could you pretty please review? Just this once? I want to know how many people are reading this.**

**~Sky~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huh, sorry guys. I only just saw that there is only one chapter in this story; I must have forgotten to add the other one. So, because that chapter was short, and it really was from the other story, I'm adding this onto the end.**

**I'm also good mood and a bad mood at the same time. As a party for my birthday, I and my three best friends went ice-skating that was so much fun! **

**I'm also in a bad mood because the arm ****stupid horse that bucked me off injured hurts so much today. I **_**never**_** fall over in ice-skating. But there was a deep dent in the ground that I didn't see, and the tip of my blade got stuck in it. That sent me crashing to the ground on my injured arm, which didn't hurt much at all anymore… No it does. =(**

**I am very happy though, that I have already got two reviews. =D**

**Darkness of the Eclipse****: Pfft. I need to make my titles better. If you can guess what happens at the start, that's not very good. XD**

**SpiritGirl183****: Haha, I never noticed that. I just chose random names.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shadowfur had been shocked and surprised when Skywing had told her that she was expecting kits. He hadn't looked like he regretted it at all, and she was glad for that. The only thing she regretted was the fact she would have to give up her apprentice.

She thought deeply about that. How would she hide kits? All the cats in her clan would see her belly become bigger.

An idea sprang to her mind. It didn't sound very nice, but it would hopefully work. It was nearly Greenleaf; cats would be getting plumb on prey. If she ate nearly no prey, she'd grow thin, but she'd look as plumb as all the other cats because of her kits. Though it wasn't a very pleasant sounding, it was the only thing she could think of that would work.

She entered the camp and automatically walked toward the fresh kill pile. She stopped abruptly. I may as well start now. She decided, and veered away to go find Oceanpaw.

.

.

"Oceanpaw!"

Oceanpaw rolled over and groaned. Did she have to get up yet?

"Oceanpaw, get up! We're doing battle training today."

What? Oceanpaw's head jerked up, and turned to see Skywing staring at her form the entrance of her den.

"Oh, right!" Oceanpaw leapt to her paws. She stepped over a still sleeping Sunpaw and jumped out of the den, landing next to her mentor. "Let's go!"

Skywing smiled at her apprentice's eagerness. She had been like that once.

Oceanpaw followed Skywing out of the camp, lost in thoughts.

She was very lucky to have Skywing as a mentor. When she was still a kit, she had loved the battles she had played with Birchpaw and Briarpaw. Skywing was the best fighter in Sleetclan, most likely the best in all the clans. She was unbeatable, unstoppable in a fight. Oceanpaw wanted to be like her. She was learning a lot from Skywing. Her mentor kept telling her that she was brilliant in fighting, and that one day she might even be the best fighter in Sleetclan. Oceanpaw had always told her mentor that Oceanpaw wouldn't be the best fighter in Sleetclan, Skywing would be. Skywing had never replied to this, simply looked away.

"Alright, leave your thoughts alone for a bit. Let's see how good you are."

Oceanpaw jumped. She hadn't noticed that they had arrived in the clearing. Skywing was facing her, her blue eyes staring into Oceanpaw's.

"Skywing? I have a questioned first."

Skywing nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Oceanpaw had always wanted to hear the answer to this question, but she had never found the courage.

"How are you so good in fighting? They say you're faster than lightning."

Skywing smiled wryly. "Put it this way. I can fight as well as you can see in the dark."

.

.

.

**There's a new poll on my profile. Asks about what stories you want me to update.**

**.**

**~Sky~**


	3. Rolling Ground

**Yay! ****Three people reading and reviewing! There is five reviews overall.**

**Darkness of the Eclipse****: I know! I wish I was Oceanpaw! You could be out in the middle of the night, yet you could see like it was day.**

**SpiritGirl183****: You've lost me XD**

**SwiftyXJake****: Neither can I! =D**

**Two (I think) people have got this story on alert. Thanks ****xotiptopxo**** (Even if you didn't review) and ****SwiftyXJake****!**

**Three (I think) people have got this story on their favorites list. Thanks, ****SwiftyXJake****,**** xotiptopxo**** and ****EeveeCelebi749****!**

**I am also now added as a favorite author to ****SwiftyXJake****, ****SpiritGirl183 **** and ****EeveeCelebi749****! YAY! This makes me very happy! And I've only got two chapters up. (Three now)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oceanpaw was shocked for a second. "You know about that?" She whispered.

The only other cat that knew, apart from Oceanpaw herself, was her mother, Pandafur. Her mother had made her promise not to tell anyone, as it was not natural. Then she realized what Skywing had said. _I can fight as well as you can see in the dark._ Pandafur had said no one else could see like she could in the dark. Everyone in the clan said no one could fight like Skywing could. Pandafur said StarClan must have given her a gift. Everyone said Skywing had a gift from Starclan. Did Skywing know how she got her gift? Did she know what Oceanpaw could do with her gift?

Oceanpaw opened her mouth to ask Skywing the load of questions, but her mentor cut her off.

"I'm not going to answer all your questions right now; we're supposed to be battle training. Later. Ask me your questions later."

Oceanpaw shut her mouth.

"Now, as I was saying before, let's see your fighting skills"

"But you'll win!" Oceanpaw complained.

"Maybe so," Skywing smiled. "But you would win if it was fighting in the dark. Come on."

.

.

After Skywing finished her lesson with Oceanpaw, she sent her apprentice to hunt. She walked back to camp quickly, heading for her nest. Oceanpaw would be out for a while, she knew. Though the sun was going down, Oceanpaw would be able to see as if it was day. She would come back when she had enough. Skywing smiled, proud of her apprentice. Oceanpaw was a brilliant hunter. She'd be a great warrior one day.

As Skywing neared camp, she felt something was wrong. She broke into a run, her pads drumming quickly along the earth.

She halted at the top of the slope that led down to the camp. All looked normal. Cats were eating there diner. The dusk patrol was getting ready to leave camp. Yet something seemed wrong.

She headed into camp. Perhaps she should see if she could talk to Forest. She could also talk to her mother about Oceanpaw. She first headed for the fresh kill pile. She was starving after the battle practice.

She took a finch and brought it over to a quiet corner to eat. She had never liked be the center of attention. That meant everyone was watching you, you were in danger of something happening. Yet if you were in the background, so much more happened. Cats didn't mind talking, as they didn't see you there. You could slip away if you felt you were in danger or someone was watching you too closely for your liking.

She was about to take her first bite, when she could have sworn she felt the ground roll under her paws. He froze, hoping she had just imagined it. Other cats from around the clearing had stopped what they were doing to look around in confusion. Skywing knew that it she wasn't imagining it.

She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to Forest. The ground shook again, harder this time.

Cats around the clearing started yowling in shock and fear. Cats ran out from dens, woken from their sleep and unsettled.

Skywing looked up to the sky. The first stars were there. Would it be worth trying to beg Starclan for help? Skywing then noticed one star shining brighter than any other. It seemed to be by itself, yet it shone so bright you would turn to look at it.

As she gazed at the star, it strangely made her remember Sleetclan's old medicine cat.

Shallowater, who had betrayed their clan to the Rouges who had attacked them a while ago. Who had fallen in love with the second in command rouge, who had been taken prisoner by Sleetclan. Shallowater, the cat that had believed the lying rouge when he told her he loved her to stop her from killing him, only to kill her moments after she released him.

The star almost seemed to be the same bright green Shallowwater's eyes had been, and somehow Skywing suspected that Shallowater was part of the reason the earth was shaking.

Almost as if she had summoning it with her thoughts, the earth gave another shake. It was much more violent than the ones that had passed already. Something told Skywing that this was nothing. That there was something much, much worse to come.

Skywing gazed around the clearing. It was surrounded by trees. Skywing knew that if the ground shook enough, the roots might come free of the soil, making the trees free to fall onto Sleetclan camp. She had to get the clan out of here.

"Get out of camp!" She cried out. "Take the kits and queens! Help the elders! We're in trouble if we stay here!"

Sleetclan warriors, panicking from the rolling earth, obeyed quickly, glad to have someone tell them what to do.

"Where do we go?" Called out a cat, Skywing couldn't see who in the mass of cats that swarmed around her.

"The big clearing," She decided. "We will be safe there."

The big clearing was just that. A big clearing. Big enough that it would fit all of them fine and there would be no danger from falling trees.

Cats bolted out through the tunnel, running quickly. Skywing let them go, and quickly darted around, checking each den for cats that might have been left behind. Seeing that there was no one, she turned and raced for the camp exit, following the trail of her Clanmates.

She raced through the forest; her sharp eyes scanning the undergrowth around her, making sure no cat had been left behind.

She arrived in the clearing, weaving through cats to reach her leader. She started to feel scared. The last ground-shake time had been awhile ago, and Skywing knew it wasn't over.

She was a couple cats away from her leader, when the strong shake hit.

The ground seemed to roll about under her feet, rising and falling so harshly Skywing had her feet fail beneath her and she fell to her side.

Around she could her tree roots failing, and the crashing as trees fell. The ground still rose and fell, and Skywing found she couldn't get up again.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the chaos around her, and prayed.

_Forest, help me!_

.

.

.

**Well I'm a sad person aren't I? I went through all my fanfiction mails on my email. I found out this though:**

**I'm on five people's author alert.**

**I'm on 14 peoples' favorite author list.**

**I've got my stories on thirty different favorite lists.**

**And I've go 14 stories on peoples' story alert. **

**Yay me! People like me! I can't believe really like me that much. I'm so happy! You guys make me feel so honoured! I love you all! (Friend way, of course)**

**.**

**Anyway, there is a poll you guys can vote on. =D Please vote! It tells me what stories you want me to update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sky~**


	4. Flying Speed

**Yay, thanks for reviewing guys!!!**

**SpiritGirl183****: It was just some sudden inspiration, but it fits into the plot quite well, so that's why I wrote it. Thanks about the semi-colons and stuff, I ALWAYS get that stuff mixed up. Have an Oceanpaw plushie! =D**

**SwiftyXJake****: Very glad you like it! Have an Oceanpaw plushie for reviewing!**

**Anyone who reviews this chapter gets a plushie of any cat they chose. =D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oceanpaw was crouched down, preparing to pounce on a mouse. She waited a few more heartbeats, and got ready to jump, when something made a big bush of ferns sway near her.

She sighed inside her head, cursing the cat who frightened the mouse away.

She walked toward the bush. She dropped her head and sniffed around it. There was no smell of anyone nearby. Oceanpaw looked around to see if she could find out what had made the bush move.

Just as was about to give up and blame it on the wind, even though there had been no wind, the ground shook around her. Trees leaves whipped around and bushes swayed. The ground seemed to move under her feet, which frightened Oceanpaw very much.

The moving suddenly stopped, but Oceanpaw lay huddled to the forest floor for a little while after that.

She got up, stretched her stiff legs, and bolted for the camp. Had the other cats heard it? What would happen?

She was too busy running to even think about there be more. She leapt over a log and continued to sprint toward her camp.

As she raced onward, a violent shake she her rolling along the ground. Oceanpaw lay still for a few heart beats, her breath coming out in painful gasps.

She pushed herself painfully to her feet, grimacing as she put weight on one of her forepaws. Brilliant. She must have sprained her paw.

She limped on, going as fast as she could with the injured foot. She had to reach camp.

She limped into a clearing and stopped to rest for a few seconds. She looked around the clearing and noticed a small puddle of rainwater. She walked over to it with relief. She gulped down a couple mouthfuls of water, then pushed herself to her feet again.

She _had_ to get back to camp. What was happening to the others? She was about to race out of the clearing when it hit.

The ground rolled beneath her, she could her trees falling all around, and branches snapping. Her feet failed to support her, and she fell to the ground. It seemed to growl and shake all around.

Something in her mind told her that there was danger behind her. She glanced back and gasped. Oceanpaw rolled over quickly. A tree slammed into the ground where she had been moments before. Water droplets flew everywhere.

She prayed for help. Her last thought was of her wondering if the clan was alright, before something slammed into her and everything went black.

.

.

.

Skywing felt Forest's familiar scent beside her.

_You know your speed and skill in fighting?_ Her mother asked.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about my fighting skills." She hissed back.

Her mother went on, ignoring what she had said.

_Well I want to try something. It's a big risk though. You might not be fast because you're fighting someone; maybe everything slows down so you can protect yourself._

Skywing thought for a few heartbeats. I might be able to get to Oceanpaw quickly then.

Skywing could have sworn Forest nodded, though she couldn't see her.

"Wait," She said suddenly. "What's the big risk about it?"

_Well, if it doesn't work, you're most likely dead…_

"Not much of a risk, is it?" Skywing muttered.

_It's your choice. _ Skywing felt her mother's presence fade away.

She squared her shoulders, took a few deep breaths, and pushed herself to her feet.

Before the rolling earth could shove her back down, she leaped. As soon as she landed, she leapt again, her paws not staying on the ground for more than a heart neat.

After a few move leaps, she made it to the edge of the clearing. She paused for a few seconds. Was she really doing this, should she do this?

A tree falling her way made up her mind. She swerved around it and raced into the forest. Another tree was falling down toward her. She tried to ump out of the way, but her paws skidded and she fell over.

Then everything slowed down. She got her feet back under her and ran. She served between falling trees, sprinted under falling branches. And everything was going slowly.

She flew past the training hollow, and found Oceanpaw's sent in her nose. She followed it, somehow managing to even though she was running at full speed.

She leapt over a falling tree and found herself at the edge of a clearing. Oceanpaw's body lay half under a fallen branch. Letting out a sad cry, she rushed over to it.

She pulled Oceanpaw out from underneath, and checked to see if she was still alive. She was – just.

Looking around her for somewhere safe, she saw a tree falling toward them. Grabbing Oceanpaw's scruff, she hauled her apprentice's body out of the way.

The tree crashed down on the fallen branch. Between its branches, Skywing spotted a small protected bit where she and Oceanpaw might be safe.

She grabbed the apprentice's scruff, and pulled her in. Twigs scraped over her face, but she didn't notice. Finally, she put her apprentice down and looked around.

It looked safe enough – for now.

.

..

…

**Sorry it's short. I started this chapter a little while ago, but I haven't been able to work on it. I'm on my schools debate team, and I'm having trouble writing a good speech {it's a hard topic}. **

**I know you guys most likely wanted to be able to read something, so I have quickly written this {Even though I'm suppose to be working on my debate}. Sorry it's short; it's the best I could do.**

**.**

**~Sky~**


	5. Something New

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I've had a few bits I have had to do.**** I'm on the debating team. 'We live in a material world'. Thank goodness I'm on affirmative!**

**.**

**I thought I'd get a review or, if I was lucky, two reviews every chapter on my stories. I didn't think people would really love my writing this much. You don't know what it's like to see someone write '****I just want 2 say, your stories r amazing!' I can't believe you guys like them this much! If I didn't have you guys reviewing, I would have given up on my story a long time ago.**

**.**

**Darkness of the Eclipse****: Shadowfur hasn't got a clue, yet. I'm writing about him in this chapter.**

**Hawksky****: THANKS SO MUCH! I want her in Frostclan, too, but it wouldn't work well with the storyline if it did that. Oh, right! Shoot! The kits! I forgot! She's not too… plump yet, maybe? Have a unborn-Skywing-kit for thanks!**

**SpiritGirl183****: Wow, there have been like, only three or four chapters and Oceanpaw is already a favorite! Well, that's good, because she plays a big part of Skywing's life. **

**Stormikat****: ****Thank you. You'll just have to wait and see. =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shadowfur pinned his ears back and hissed threateningly. He should have listened to his sister, and not go out of camp alone.

The fox curled its lips back and snarled as it stared at the cat that blocked its path.

"Go away, foxdung." Shadowfur spat. "This is Frostclan territory."

With a bark like noise, the fox leapt at him. Shadowfur slipped sideways and swung a paw at it. He then blinked in surprise. He had missed. By far. The fox was still jumping toward him, seeming to move very slowly. Something inside him told him what to do, so he did it. He blinked, and then launched himself forward swiped at the foxes muzzle and darted around to its side. He slammed into it sending it flying into a tree.

He stood tall for a few seconds, shocked about what had happened. How had this happened?

He watched the fox as it bolted away, whimpering. How had he gone so fast? It was like Skywing… His ears pricked.

"Skywing." He breathed. He raced toward Sleetclan. He _needed_ to talk to her now. That's what happened with her, wasn't it?

She was as fast as other warriors and cats her age when it came to fighting, but everything slowed down for her. There was no dinning she was a good fighter, but that skill must make her better.

He wondered about when it could have happened. He realized, since he had asked Skywing to be his mate, he hadn't really done any fighting practice since. Why was that?

The ground suddenly seemed to roll beneath his feet. He lost his footing, and crashed to the ground. He remembered a sharp pain as his head hit a tree, then everything went black.

.

.

"Hello there."

Shadowfur groaned and pinned back his ears. His head ached madly.

"Oh. Does your head hurt?"

Shadowfur managed to roll himself over to look up into bright green eyes.

"You think?" He gasped.

The strange cat stepped forward and pressed its nose to Shadowfur's. A cool feeling ran through him, and he found he could no longer feel any pain.

"Where are my manners?" The green-eyed cat muttered. "I'm Forest. Well, I was once Foresteye, then I was Eye of Forest. I'm just Forest for short though."

He pushed himself to his feet and watched the cat before him. She had long creamy fur and the bright green eyes he had seen before.

"I'm sorry." The cat told him. "I'm not usually like this. I'm just really happy at the moment."

Shadowfur eyed the cat warily. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you've _finally_ found out what happens when you became Skywing's mate! It took you long enough."

Shadowfur looked around him for the first time. The landscape was filled with stars, and all of it beautiful.

"Foxdung! I died, didn't I?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "So you mean, when some poor cat becomes Skywing's mate, they die?"

"What a minute!" Cried Forest. "You're _not_ dead!"

Shadowfur's eyes lighted up again. "I'm not?"

"No. I meant that when you become Skywing's mate you receive the same power that se has. Though, you're most likely faster than her at the moment because she has your kits waiting to be born."

Shadowfur licked his chest a few times with pride. "What do you mean by 'power', exactly?"

Forest sighed. "Well, you see, we – Skywing and I – are part of a group of cats called specials. We – the specials – all have a power or powers in something. Skywing has a power in fighting, and I think she has another one in somehow always finding a way to live. If a special has kits, even if only one parent has a power, all the kits inherit, though their powers might not be as strong. Skywing's was very strong. Also, if the mate of the Special truly loves his/her mate and they love them back, they share the power. Both can use it. Though if the mate with the power dies, the other loses it as well. But if the one with out the power dies, the one with power keeps its gift. This is why you can suddenly move much, _much_ faster in fighting."

Shadowfur's eyes widened in surprise. "_Awesome!_" He cried.

Suddenly his face was thoughtful. "But if Skywing is a special, then doesn't that mean Dawnsky is one? And Fernleaf, Mosspebble and-"

Forest cut him off. "Dawnsky and Wildstorm aren't Skywing's parents."

Shadowfur stared at the creamy at for a few seconds. "You're her mother, aren't you?" He asked.

Forest nodded. "And a cat called Wing of Flight was her father. She takes after him in looks. She looks nothing like me."

"But then,"

She cut him off again. "My power, well powers? I can tell if someone is lying. I also know exactly how someone can be healed, if they are brought to me."

"That's cool." He grinned at Skywing's mother. "So you don't mind her being my mate?"

Forest shook her head. "Not at all. It runs in the family, going against the rules."

Shadowfur smiled. "That's great!"

Forest smiled back. "We have to get you back to your body."

"Uhh… I might have tripped. You said you know what would heal a cat for one of your powers. What can I do?"

Forest looked around. "Close your eyes and sleep. When you open them, you will be back in your body. You will find some herbs in front of you. Eat them, you feel much better after that."

"Thanks, Forest." He smiled and curled up.

"Good bye, Shadowfur." He heard the she-cat murmur. "Use your new power wisely."

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Not the best, I know. But I'm supposed to be doing homework at the moment, but I really wanted to get this posted. Thanks you everyone who has been waiting! I know it's been over, like, a month since I last updated.**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


End file.
